Lucky All Star
"Lucky All Star" is the second segment of the second episode in the second season of 101 Dalmatians: The Series. Plot The episode begins in Roger's office, where Roger is working on an advertisement jingle for a store that sells model planes, trains, boats and cars. However, Lucky and Cadpig barge into his office through the pet-door that he had installed there, in which the two of them are playing a game and Cadpig is trying to run away from Lucky, who is trying to catch her. They run around his office, knocking down various objects and using the scenery in order to try to excel one another. However, when they crash into one another, causing them to bump into Roger, they inadvertently unplug his keyboard, sending him and his chair crashing to the ground. Cadpig attempts to run away, though Roger grabs onto her and he scolds her, claiming she isn't allowed to get near his computer that the jingle was his first paid job in three weeks. Roger then grabs Lucky and he makes a remark about his involvement in the issue as well, though when Lucky begins to pout, Roger says that he can't stay made at him and that he's his favorite Dalmatian, which causes Cadpig to express discontent to herself. The scene changes to the barn, where the Dalmatians are watching television as Roger is climbing onto his tractor so that he can farm his land, though when a commercial comes up for an upcoming bone-digging contest, it catches Roger's attention and he starts to watch it as well. The commercial is for a bone-digging contest where the winner will receive a twenty-five percent discount on flea collars for an entire year. After the commercial, Cadpig expresses that she hopes Roger will select her, since she'd love to have the trophy, though Spot expresses that she'd like to participate just for the honor. Rolly tells her that Roger will select a dog, rather than a chicken, though he also expresses that he has the best nose to find bones and that he should be selected. Lucky reminds his friends that Roger only has one favorite and that he’s going to be the one selected, though Cadpig expresses discontent towards his ego by saying she would hurt him if it wasn't for her desires for world peace. Tripod gets up and he makes his way outside, as he says he wants to go practice digging to improve upon his chances of being selected, though when he asks the rest of the Dalmatians if they want to come with him, Lucky declines, as he believes he has connections and that he will be selected even without training. The scene changes to show Lucky and his friends heading towards Hiccup Hole, as they want to enjoy their evening, though they stop on a hill when Spot falls into a hole. Cadpig notices that the entire hillside is full of holes, though Spot climbs out of the hole she fell into and she expresses that she feels like she has whiplash. At that moment, Roger is heard whistling and the scene changes to show him riding his tractor their way, in which he expresses that he wants to ask Lucky something. Lucky tells his friends that this is his moment and that Roger is going to ask him to go to the bone-digging contest, though the scene changes back to Roger and it shows him driving his tractor into one of the many holes in the vicinity. Roger drives his tractor up and down many holes, until he eventually plows underneath the ground and the tractor comes to a stop at the hole Spot had previously fallen in. Roger and the Dalmatians climb off the tractor and Roger makes a comment on the wonderful holes. Rolly tells Lucky that he has some competition, though he shrugs it off and he attempts to get Roger's attention by performing a trick. However, a bone is suddenly tossed up from the hole and it hits Lucky, knocking him backwards, all the while ensuring Roger's attention remain on what it is that is inside of the hole. Along with the bone that hit Lucky, several hundred other bones are also sent up into the air, as well as a bunch of haystacks that build an igloo around the bones. Some gardening equipment is sent flying up from the hole next, along with a tricycle, a motorcycle, a truck, and a troupe of gophers. Finally, a bunch of dinosaur bones are sent flying up from the hole and they land in a fashion that creates a perfectly formed Tyrannosaurus Rex. Lucky gets frightened by the dinosaur's bones and he runs towards the hole, where Rolly, Cadpig and Spot realize that Tripod was responsible for digging the holes and they compliment him on his work. Lucky attempts to gain Roger’s affection by performing another trick, though when Roger ignores him, he goes to dig up a hole and he pulls out a horseshoe; though when he brings it to Roger, Roger ignores him in favor of Tripod, and Tripod is selected to go with him to the bone-digging contest, much to Lucky’s chagrin. The scene changes back to the barn, where a storm is seen approaching overhead. Inside of the barn, Lucky tells his friends that something isn't right and that the real Roger must have been abducted by aliens, or something along those lines. Cadpig tells him that Roger is getting ready to leave with Tripod, causing Lucky to head to the window, where he continues to express his disgust. Spot tells him that the reason Tripod was selected was because he worked hard and earned the position, as he proved he was better at bone-digging, though Lucky says that he didn't even try, so he may actually be the better bone-digger. Spot tells him that such is the root of the problem, though when he heads towards the back of the barn confident that Roger is playing a joke on him, he hears an engine starting and Rolly, Cadpig and Spot say good-bye to Tripod and they wish him luck. Realizing that he can't let Tripod take his place as Roger's favorite, Lucky makes a mad dash towards the window and he clings onto the back of Roger’s car, which makes its way towards the bone-digging contest. After the car drives a little way, the storm breaks out and it starts to downpour, which causes Roger to press a button on his car and its hood comes up; Lucky, whom was holding onto the hood, is sent flying to the front of the car and he grabs onto the windshield wiper. Roger makes a comment to himself about how, with the discount, he'll save one-hundred and one dollars when buying flea collars, though he soon notices that Lucky is on his windshield wipers and he proceeds to try to grab Lucky in order to bring him to safety. However, in doing such, Roger lets go of the wheel and Tripod grabs control of it in order to prevent them from crashing, though after several dangerous turns, the car is eventually sent down a cliff and it lands right in the middle of a large mud puddle. The three of them get out of the car and Roger tells Tripod that he's saved all of them, though Lucky merely makes a snide remark towards Tripod for his actions. At that moment, the storm lets up and sunshine emerges, though Roger expresses that since the car is stuck in the mud, they won't make it to the bone-digging contest on time. Tripod decides to do what he can to help Roger and he proceeds to dig the mud around the car to try to permit the car to move, though he asks Lucky for help; Lucky jumps near him, though he only berates and insults Tripod for his inability to get to the bone-digging contest, as he won't be able to become Roger's favorite. Tripod expresses confusion about what Lucky is talking about as he expresses he merely wanted to win the contest, though he won't get the chance to know if he would win now that they're stuck. Lucky tells him that he would definitely win, since he works so hard and wins at everything he does, though when his comments only depress Tripod because he can't attend the contest, Lucky realizes that Tripod truly had no interest in replacing him as Roger's favorite and that he's been a complete jerk to him. Lucky decides to make amends for his actions and he helps Tripod dig to get Roger's car out of the mud, though even with the help of some wood that Roger placed underneath the car, they find it difficult to push the car out. Lucky refuses to give up, however, and the determination and teamwork of he and Tripod eventually gets the car out of the mud and the two brothers get into the car and the scene changes to Pete Peterson’s bone-digging contest. Tripod is seen competing with another dog, in which many bones are sent flying up into the air, though Lucky takes notice that Tripod is lagging behind since he’s tired. Roger and Lucky proceed to give Tripod words of encouragement and Tripod manages to catch up and win in the final moments. The episode ends with Roger making a celebratory comment and he kneels over Tripod, in which Lucky congratulates him, though Tripod tells Lucky that he couldn't have done it without his help, and the scene fades to black as Roger tells the crowd that he'll buy flea collars for them in celebration. Trivia *Roger seems to have returned to his music-composing career at the start of the episode. *Before Lucky chases after Roger and Tripod, Rolly's ears appear black. *When doing the math on how much he'll save with the discount, Roger says it's for 101 puppies, when there are in fact 99 puppies, for Pongo and Perdita count as part of the 101 as well. *While Roger is trying to grab Lucky, the truck behind them seems to be driven by Stromboli from Pinocchio. *Tripod's competition in the contest is called "Bulldozer". Category:Episodes